


Little Hands

by amaltheasshole



Series: Torture Fics [2]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Cannibalism, Ok but have you listened to little hands? It's fuckin sad, but I did it anyways, neonatal cannibalism, no one asked for this, so good song, this is straight up cannibalism and crying I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheasshole/pseuds/amaltheasshole
Summary: He has to stop crying, at some point. Just not anytime soon.





	Little Hands

 No matter how much he pleads and begs, the man won't put the child down. He just holds her in his arms, and laughing at Evan's cries. He heard them when he tortured Jeff, even though Evan had mocked him for doing something wrong, which led to the man laughing, thinking maybe he didn't care if his friend died. He taunted him with this information. He heard the pleas when he slit Stephanie's throat.

When the man had taken the newborn baby into his arms, Evan cried. Even more than he had before. He vowed to do anything if he just put the infant down and walked away. His begging was ignored.

It was like deep down, Evan knew his pleas were useless, but he still continued them. They seemed to trail off once HABIT started to get closer to the infant.

The child seemed quite calm, until HABIT had bitten into its small hand, his sharp teeth now grown into his vessel digging through the skin and muscle, feeling bone. The child started crying and shaking.

"Stop!" Evan shouted through tears. HABIT laughed slightly, before pulled back, ripping the fingers of the child off, some of the soft bones left behind, simply degloved. "F-Fucking stop, you monster!"

He bit down on the soft flesh between his teeth. Blood was leaking from the flesh and muscle, making its way down his chin. The bones crushed down, almost cutting his gums. He swallowed the flesh and chuckled.

HABIT stared at the damage, smiling for a moment, before going back again. The wound was bleeding quite a lot, which was nice for him. Not so much for the child or Evan.

The next bite was easier, and all he did was crack the bones by moving his head upwards. He child screamed and thrashed, but HABIT continued. The blood gushed out, spilling onto his shirt. He heard all the screaming of both the child and the father as white noise now.

It was almost calming to him.

He swallowed the bite of muscle and bone, and bit down again, this time at the shoulder, which made a loud crack noise as the bones broke and ripped from the torso. He felt the infant go limp and laughed. It was possible she was dead and possible she wasn't. It didn't matter.

Evan had stopped screaming at this point, making pleas for him to stop between sobs and cries. It was a nice sound to HABIT, making him smile wider as he crunched on the bones and flesh.

He was barely done, too. He moved onto the other arm and heard a louder sob from Evan. After the arm, he moved onto the legs, and looked down at the corpse, limbless and limp.

He set the child down, walking over to the body of Stephanie, grabbing the knife from beside her. He walked back to the corpse, placing the knife on its neck. He pushed the knife downwards slightly, sliding it downward, reaching the stomach before stopping. He pulled the knife away, and ripped at the wound with his hands.

Exposed organs and bones were there, like a dissection table. He remembered doing something similar with a rabbit when Evan was younger, and in the fairmount children's hospital. But this was a lot better. It had emotional and physical connection to Evan, being his child and all.

He picked out all the organ except for the heart, and looked at them before biting into one of them. Blood popped out of the organ, and he laughed as it spilled onto the crib and down his chest.

He did this until he reached for the heart.

"Pl-please stop..." Evan whimpered. Back into the mindscape, he turned back to Evan, laughing at his tears.

"The heart isn't beating anymore, Evan." He said. "She's dead. You're gonna have to deal with it." Which released another wave of sobs from Evan.

He turner back and stared at the heart for a moment, before biting into it, making blood gush out. He ripped at the organ until it was gone. He looked at the blood coating his hands and face, and cackled evilly.

He turned back to Evan in the mindscape, and walked closer to him. Evan backed away as soon as he noticed him getting closer. He pushed himself away until he realized it was useless.

"I can't really hurt you here, Evan." He smiled softly, as if he hadn't just cannibalized a newborn. "I mean, not physically anyways. I can harm you many different ways. And if I did hurt you physically, the wounds would appear on the vessel, and I wouldn't really want that."

"Get the f-fuck away from me." Evan stuttered out, backing up slightly further. HABIT sighed and rolled his eyes. He calmly sat down next to Evan, staring at him as he cried, shivering under the eye contact and convulsing due to the heaves while crying.

It lasted like this for a while, HABIT staring at Evan as he cried. It seemed to continue for what seemed like an hour. The vessel was sitting down by now, and was unsupervised by the pilot.

"You're gonna have to stop crying at some point." HABIT said, raising his eyebrow. He had to. He had to stop crying at some point, but it didn't seem like it would be for a while. So they waited for a while.


End file.
